The Great Egg Adventure
" " is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the animated children's series The Land Before Time. It originally aired on September 7, 2007 in the United Kingdom, and later aired on January 21, 2008 in the United States. The plot involves Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie and Chomper working together with guest characters Hyp, Mutt and Nod to bring three Fast Biter eggs away from the Great Valley to a cave in the Mysterious Beyond, while being chased by the eggs' mother. Voice Actors In this episode Michael Kelly voices Hyp as his previous voice actor, Whit Hertford, did not resume his role from The Time of the Great Giving. *Cody Arens as Littlefoot *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Mutt *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Max Burkholder as Chomper *Michael Kelley as Hyp *Scott Menville as Nod/Sharptooth Mom Plot Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie and Chomper are exploring a cave, when they realize they are being pursued by Hyp, Mutt and Nod. Fleeing further into the cave, they happen to stumble upon an entrance to the Mysterious Beyond, in the midst of which is a nest of Fast Biter eggs. As the bullies catch up with them, they take note of the eggs, and upon finding out they contain the offspring of a Sharptooth, Hyp suggests destroying them. Littlefoot orders against such actions; saying that the best approach is to move the eggs to another location, so they won't find their way into the Great Valley. Although Hyp's gang opposes to the idea at first, the concept of the Fast Biters getting into the valley pushes them to comply with Littlefoot. The children take all three of the eggs and make off with them. Chomper points out a mountain in the distance and suggests they bring the eggs to the cave below it. As Littlefoot had planned, the mother finds out and starts chasing them. Littlefoot and Hyp separate from the others and carry their egg through a forest. They are attacked by the enraged raptor and Littlefoot has to save Hyp from her. Upon meeting up again near a lake they split up - Littlefoot with Hyp, Ducky and Petrie with Nod and Chomper with Mutt. They plan on meeting in a canyon near the destined mountain. Chomper and Mutt use a large leaf as a raft on which to support their egg while crossing the lake. Mutt reveals that he has trouble swimming, so Chomper suggests that he uses the leaf as support. They cross just in time to reach the shore before the mother arrives. As they were chosen next to lure the Sharptooth, Chomper growls to get her attention, and they continue running. Meanwhile Ducky, Petrie and Nod move through a field of pollinating dandelions and some pollen (called "flower dust") is pushed into the air making Nod sneeze and the egg (with Ducky on it) fly off his back. Petrie quickly grabs Ducky's tail and they fall down soft enough that the egg doesn't break. As Littlefoot and Hyp continue their way to the canyon Littlefoot gets mad at Hyp for not helping carry the egg. Hyp comments that they wouldn't be in their situation if Littlefoot had listened to him instead of Chomper. As Littlefoot yells at Hyp, the egg rolls down the mountain they're on. The two dinosaurs work together to save the egg from breaking. Littlefoot dashes to the bottom of the hill while Hyp tries to catch the egg. The egg eventually rolls off a steep ledge and bounces off Littlefoot's belly and into Hyp's arms. The teams reunite in the canyon as the mother Fast Biter catches up with them again, and narrowly escape up a small cliff. Finally, miles away from the cave through which they entered the Mysterious Beyond, they reach the cave below the mountain at which to deposit the eggs. The mother Fast Biter arrives to see her eggs safe and proceeds to walk toward the children. Just before she can attack Ducky, her children start to hatch and she runs over to them; the gang watches from a safe distance as the family bonds. Reception Ratings "The Great Egg Adventure" has a current score of 9.2/10 at TV.com, based on five votes.[http://www.tv.com/shows/the-land-before-time/the-great-egg-adventure-1144754/ The Land Before Time episode "The Cave of Many Voices"] at TV.com. Retrieved on February 21st, 2013. Cultural Influence Merchandise "The Great Egg Adventure" was released in the United States on February 19, 2008 in the "Adventuring In The Mysterious Beyond" DVD, along with "Escape From The Mysterious Beyond", "The Lonely Journey", and "The Hermit of Black Rock". A version of this DVD was also released in Canada, and in France on August 25, 2009 under the name "Les Terres Mystérieuses" ("The Mysterious Lands").Les Terres Mystérieuses at Amazon.fr. Retrieved on December 15th, 2011. It was released in German on the DVD "Fünf Freunde Durch Dick Und Dünn" ("Five Friends Through Thick and Thin") along with "March of the Sand Creepers" on March 26, 2009.Fünf Freunde Durch Dick Und Dünn at Amazon.de. Retrieved on January 21st, 2013. "Fünf Freunde Durch Dick Und Dünn" was also released as a radio drama on June 1, 2012, under the name "Freundschaft, Spass und Abenteuer" ("Friendship, Fun and Adventure"), as all the radio dramas are named.Fünf Freunde Durch Dick Und Dünn radio drama at Amazon.de. Retrieved on January 21st, 2013. Music Songs The songs in this episode are written by Michele Brourman, the lyrics are by Ford Riley, and the music is by Cory Lerios. *We Must Be Brave *Adventuring This is not an official name for the song. Trivia *Hyp, Mutt and Nod makes their second appearance in this episode. *Cera, Spike, and Ruby do not appear in this episode because they're at the mud pools. They also appear in the credits of the episode, despite not appearing in the episode itself. *This is the third and final time Rob Paulsen has not voiced a character, as Spike is absent in this episode. Rob Paulsen did not voice anyone in the first movie, nor anyone in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, where Spike has the same voice actor of Petrie, Jeff Bennett. *Sharptooth language is used by Chomper in this episode, though, curiously, no subtitles are given. *Hyp seems to have reverted somewhat to his old ways of being a bully. He is not as vicious, however, and is friendly again at the end of the episode. *This episode reveals that Nod is allergic to pollen. It also reveals that Mutt can't swim. *It seems Hyp hasn't learned a thing since the third movie; he is still a bully. This is an example of the creators not bothering to study a character's development before making them reappear. *Chomper's character seems to have taken a more mature side in this episode than in previous ones - he takes a leadership role when Littlefoot and Hyp are separated from the group, and offers to sacrifice himself in return for his friends' and the eggs' safety. This is possibly due to his sensitivity to the subject of Sharptooth parents and offspring, considering he was in an almost parallel position when he had hatched. *This is episode has inflections of both The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving. *This is the final episode of the series, and as such, is notably unique in that it does not feature Spike, Cera or Ruby. However, because the episodes were aired out of order, it isn't the final one aired. Character Debuts *One-off characters: **Sharptooth Mom **Sharptooth mom's children Gallery References G